Simple Pleasures
by Jenn11
Summary: An AlexJack story.


Title: Simple Pleasures Author: Jenn Rating: PG Pairing: Alex / Jack  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the kind feedback on my first Alex/Jack story. I got in trouble with the ff.net PTB for posting it two places so from now on any Alex/Jack stories will just be posted here in the LaO:SVU area.  
  
Carrying the two wine glasses he'd just poured Jack walked back into his living room and smiled at the woman sitting on his couch. "Have I mentioned I like having you here?"  
  
"I like being here," Alex admitted. "Thanks," she added, taking the wine glass he handed her.  
  
"But as much as I love having you here I do wish we could be more . . . public, with our relationship."  
  
"You've done this before, with Claire," Alex reminded him.  
  
"Yes. And I didn't like it then either," he said. He was glad that they could mention Claire and his relationship with her without it being awkward. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of being with you and want to hide our relationship."  
  
"I don't feel that way," she assured him. "With you being the EADA and me an ADA it's . . . safer, to keep our relationship quiet. I understand that. But I would love to be able to tell the woman I see looking at you that they're wasting their time."  
  
"No more than I'd like to tell the men I see eyeing you that you're not available," Jack said, thinking back to the man he'd seen staring at Alex in the courthouse earlier that day. Not that he could really blame the man, Alex was beautiful enough to cause a lot of men to stare at her.  
  
Hearing the note of jealousy in his voice Alex hid her smile by taking a sip of wine. "So how did closing arguments go today?"  
  
"I don't think this one will be a win. There just isn't enough evidence. You win some you lose some," he added, trying to convince himself more than her.  
  
"In the last few months I've learned that you don't like that "lose some" part of that," she said, her tone somewhere between teasing and serious.  
  
"Neither do you," he shot back, with a similar tone. "But we learn to deal with it, even if we don't like it. How's your case coming?"  
  
"I have the opposite problem. Plenty of evidence, but a very sympathetic defendant. The case could still go either way. But enough about work. Can I give you a back rub to help you relax?" she asked, setting down her glass. Jack set his down as well.  
  
"I'm not going to say no to that," he told her.  
  
"Didn't think so," she replied, with a small smirk. He leaned forward and kissed it away. Alex willingly opened her mouth to him and he found the combined taste of the wine she just drunk and her totally intoxicating. Without her even thinking about it Alex's arms wound around his neck. Jack's hands came to rest on her sides and he felt the warmth of her skin through the silk shirt she wore; for the moment it, and the kiss, was enough.  
  
The kiss ended when they both needed to breath.  
  
Alex reached forward and began to unbutton his shirt, making sure that her hands brushed against his skin. Once it was undone she slowly pushed it back off his shoulders. "Let's move this to the bedroom so you can lie down while I massage your back."  
  
Completely focused on the woman beside him Jack left his shirt where it was and led Alex to the bedroom. Once he was laying on his stomach on the bed, Alex moved to straddle him, glad that she had switched her skirt for a comfortable pair of jeans.  
  
Starting at his shoulders she began to massage the tension from his back. Jack found the experience both soothing and sensual. No one had ever given him a massage before, and he loved being the focus of Alex's attention. Her touch was like none other he'd ever felt, gentle, but firm, and it seemed she was able to sense exactly how much pressure to use. After a while Alex moved back so that she could work on his lower back. From his deep and even breathing she knew he was almost asleep, and was glad. She sometimes worried that he didn't ever let himself relax enough, or take time for himself.  
  
Once she was done she kissed his shoulder, then moved to lie beside him. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure," she told him. She had enjoyed the chance to touch him as much as she liked and feel the strong muscles under his skin. He leaned close and captured her lips in a long, lazy kiss, nothing hurried or rushed, just enjoying and drawing out the sensation. He then draped one arm over her and pulled her closer. Alex happily snuggled into him, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Alex woke to the feel of Jack kissing her cheek. Brushing hair out of the way he moved down to her neck. She turned so that their lips met.  
  
"I love waking up like this," she said a few minutes later.  
  
"And I love waking you up like this," he teased. "I'm going to go put coffee on."  
  
"I'll start the shower."  
  
A few minutes later Jack joined Alex in the shower. Several minutes after that Alex sighed in pleasure as Jack washed her hair for her, it made her feel pampered and cared for. Once he'd discovered how much she liked it, he'd made it a point to do it for her whenever they shared a shower. As the hot water eventually ran out they got out of the shower. Jack wrapped a towel around his waist and handed another to Alex. It wasn't long before, wearing their robes, they walked into the kitchen. Alex toasted two English Muffins while Jack poured the coffee.  
  
After breakfast Alex went to Jack's closet and pulled out her suit that she kept there, glad they'd taken to leaving a set of work clothes at each other's place. Grabbing her make up bag from her purse she headed into the bathroom to get changed while Jack dressed in the bedroom.  
  
Almost and hour later Abbie smiled as she walked up to the DA's office building. Coming up the steps from the other direction were Jack and Alex. She'd have bet money that they had spent the night together. She was happy for both of them. "Hello, Jack. Alex."  
  
"Hi Abbie," returned Alex.  
  
"Morning Abbie," Jack greeted.  
  
Together the three walked into the building to begin another day of work. 


End file.
